


Deal With a Devil

by ShutUpZippy (ZippyZapmeister)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Devil!Eli, Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Supernatural Elements, Tail Sex, based off of the little devil set from SIF because im still not over how good eli looked, for a bit, i guess, im not sure how seriously i took this, this is p much the beginning of season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ShutUpZippy
Summary: Honoka is willing to do anything to save her school. When she's met with a supernatural force willing to give her what she wants in exchange for becoming a servant to a devil, will her resolve hold up?





	Deal With a Devil

**Author's Note:**

> im gay for devil eli thanks bye !
> 
> im putting this in my other pseud cuz LMAOO i did not take this seriously at all i just wanted to see if i could do it

Honoka saw the hallways of Otonokizaka a lot differently after learning of its fate. It felt like a ghost town to her, even though it was still filled with students going to and from classes. Club activities, lunch, classes...it all felt like nothing but a waste of time. It almost felt like a slap in the face to see everybody laughing and talking and carrying on like Otonokizaka would be there forever.

 

“Doesn’t it seem like a waste?” Kotori and Umi were standing around Honoka’s desk, giving each other sad looks due to their friend’s depressive state. Honoka had been in a drought ever since she had gotten the news. She had never really cared about her school work, but the imminent closing of Otonokizaka made her more apathetic than ever. Even the teachers seemed to have lost their lust for learning. “Coming here every day, just letting the days waste away...”

 

“Don’t say they’re being wasted, Honoka-chan,” Kotori insisted. “As long as we keep making memories until the very day we leave, it’s not a waste.”

 

That was a positive outlook, but even the bright and cheery Honoka couldn’t agree with it. “Even if we keep all of these good memories in our hearts, it really sucks to have the place we made them...mowed down,” Honoka mumbled. She tapped her foot on the floor of the classroom. It would be rubble before she knew it. “Sorry for being such a downer, guys. I just feel helpless. I’ve gotta think of something to do!”

 

“I’d normally be on board with you, Honoka, but there’s not much we can do,” Umi said. “The decision has already been made.”

 

“But that’s only because nobody’s coming here. If people started applying, then there would be some way for the school to be saved, right?” Honoka herself knew how desperate she sounded, but it wasn’t like she had anything else to do. Learning seemed pointless then. Trying to save the school was just as stupid, but at least it felt like there was a _reason_ to do it. “So we just have to get people to come here.”

 

Umi still seemed skeptical, but Kotori was nodding along. “That makes sense! What if we do an open house of some kind?”

 

“We have those every year, but the applicant rate hasn’t went up,” Umi said. “That’s a dead-end.” Honoka looked at Umi with sad, wide eyes. Umi faltered. “I-I’m not saying it’s a bad idea that you have, but you have to know how to do it.”

 

“Do any of us have friends at other schools? Maybe we can spread the word verbally,” Honoka suggested.

 

That idea went nowhere, too. All three of the girls knew very few people outside of their social circles in Otonokizaka, and the people they did know were unlikely to switch schools any time soon. They thought about online advertisements, fundraisers, even trying to get through to Kotori’s mother personally...but every idea was a dud.

 

“Class is about to start,” Umi said, a bit awkwardly, as if she didn’t know how to say outright that their cause was pointless. “Just take your mind off of it, Honoka.”

 

“That’s hard to do. I’m in a building that’s basically already gone,” Honoka groaned. “Whatever. I’ll just go to sleep or something. I’m not in the mood for class.”

 

“What’s new?” Kotori and Umi laughed at Kotori’s teasing remark, but Honoka couldn’t find the energy to. She couldn’t even retort. All she could do was look around the classroom, at the chalkboard and the many faces and the walls covered with good work.

 

It would all be gone, and she could do nothing about it.

* * *

Back at Honoka’s house, she was met with even less understanding than she was at school. Her sister and her parents found the closing of the school unfortunate, but they weren’t nearly as impacted as Honoka was. She was met with a “cheer up, sweetie” and some hot bread. As happy as the latter made her, it was no match for the emptiness growing inside of her.

 

For once, Honoka did her homework. She figured it was the least she could do to show some appreciation to the school that had housed her for all those years. After that, though, she was only left alone with her thoughts. She looked out of the window longingly. It was dark outside, which easily reflected how she was feeling. Umi and Kotori hated seeing her so down, she knew that. She hated seeing _herself_ so down. Even more than wanting to get the school saved, she wanted to see herself being happy-go-lucky again, but she knew that those two outcomes relied on each other.

 

 _I’ve gotta stay positive if I wanna save the school. Sulking isn’t helping,_ she thought. She pushed herself away from her window sill, pacing around her room. She doubled back and thought about all of the rejected strategies that her, Kotori and Umi had brainstormed earlier, putting some twists on them and trying them out in her mind. Of course, it was easy to let her imagination go to her head, but she decided to use the power she liked to call her “inner Umi”. She imagined Umi standing right next to her, critiquing her ideas. That immediately shot down a couple of ideas, including every current student at Otonokizaka getting a side job to pay the costs of keeping the school open.

 

“It’s all so dumb,” Honoka whined aloud. “Why is this so hard? I just want people to come to the school...”

 

Putting up flyers? Getting out a phonebook and calling people’s names? All absurd, all tedious, all far too silly to work. Honoka wasn’t beyond doing something outrageous, but it had to be something that actually _worked._ At that point, it seemed like she would need a miracle to get Otonokizaka to remain standing. Honoka was a firm believer in miracles, but there was a fairly simple catch to them: you had to believe in them enough for them to appear.

 

It was starting to get late. Despite Honoka not wanting to walk around the doomed halls of Otonokizaka for another day, she knew her mother wouldn’t let her stay home. She washed up and got ready to go to sleep, but before she went to bed, she kneeled, taking a deep breath. “God...I’ll do anything to save Otonokizaka,” she whispered. “I’ll do all my homework. I’ll never ever make Umi-chan mad again. I’ll be the best Honoka-chan ever!” Honoka paused. Was that a good enough prayer...? No. She had to make sure that God knew how serious she was, how much Otonokizaka meant to her. “I’ll...I’ll keep my room clean, and my grades will be in tip-top shape! I’ll help out at the bakery every day with no complaints!”

 

Honoka kept listing promises, all of which she planned to keep in one way or another if Otonokizaka stayed open. Soon enough, her knees got as tired as her eyelids did, and she crawled into bed with a heavy heart.

 

Although it was a little inappropriate to think right after saying a prayer, as Honoka closed her eyes, she thought, _I’d make a deal with the Devil to make sure Otonokizaka stayed open..._

* * *

Honoka woke up with a start, sweating. She hadn’t had any nightmares, but she felt alert, on-edge. She was hot and her heart was pounding a thousand times per minute. Her room was still dark. Not even the smallest amount of sunlight was filtering through her window. Oddly enough, she couldn’t rely on her digital clock to tell her what time it was, because the face was dark.

 

“The power’s out? Aw, jeez,” Honoka sighed. She picked up her phone, but without the charger keeping it alive overnight, it wouldn’t even turn on. “What a bummer...I’ll go tell Papa.”

 

Honoka crawled out of bed, happy to escape the pressing warmth of her blankets. It was a little difficult to make her way through the hallway without being able to see, but she eventually found the door to her parents’ room. She pushed the door open, expecting to see her parents’ forms sleeping in the bed...but the bed was empty, with the covers and sheets tucked away carefully. It wasn’t odd for them to go into the bakery early in the morning, but Honoka didn’t even know what time it was. What were the chances that it was late enough for them to go down to the bakery, but early enough for it to still be dark outside?

 

Hoping to find some comfort from her little sister, Honoka felt her way to Yukiho’s room, but her bed was also empty and neatly made up. “Is this a prank? Power outage, empty house...I-I’m not even scared,” Honoka said, but the sound of her lonely voice in the empty house only made her more terrified.

 

She would check the bakery. Yeah, yeah. If it was, say, five in the morning, it wouldn’t be too odd for it to be dark outside. Honoka went down the stairs from the upper level were her and her family slept, then moved into the bakery. As she neared the storefront, she saw the faint orange glow of candles. Of course...her father and mother, with Yukiho in tow, decided to go downstairs and figure out what was wrong with the electricity and try and get the bakery running without it.

 

Unfortunately, that’s not quite what was going on.

 

Unlike the usual setup of Homura Bakery, there was only one table with two chairs, in the middle of the floor, with two wax candles on top of it. Even the counter was blank, although it usually held receipts and pens and wrappers from Honoka’s snacks. The hot feeling Honoka had felt back in her bedroom had grown exponentially, almost the point of discomfort. More importantly, there was one person seated at that center table, and it was nobody from the Kosaka family.

 

They were looking out of the window, so Honoka tried to slowly back away, hoping she had gone unheard. She wasn’t sure where she would go, but she had to get away from that stranger, fast.

 

“This is a quaint little town you live in.” Honoka paused. She had definitely been heard. From there, all she could do was run or beg the stranger to leave her alone. Before she could decide, the stranger turned to her, and Honoka realized that they were female, with a blonde ponytail. She had striking blue eyes and a smirk that was both disarming and terrifying. Honoka wanted to look her over, but somehow, those icy-blue eyes had pulled her in. “That school isn’t worth the hassle, in my opinion.”

 

Honoka blinked, then burst into laughter. The figure at the table didn’t move. Of course, she was having a nightmare! Kotori had told her before that thinking about something so often could have it invade your dreams. Chances are, she psyched herself out about the school to the point where it had taken over her subconscious. That was how dreams worked, right...? “This is a nightmare,” Honoka said. “I’m not scared of you!”

 

“This is not a nightmare.”

 

“You’re just my brain, tricking me.”

 

The woman frowned. “I’ve already told you, this is real.”

 

“Yeah? Then where did my family go?”

 

“Well...” The woman looked back out at the street again. Honoka looked out at it, too. It looked so realistic, for a nightmare...usually, her dreams, good or bad, were filled with distorted versions of reality, or things that simply weren’t real. “This isn’t Homura Bakery, exactly. More like a meeting place that I’ve conjured for us that’s strikingly similar. You said you wanted to make a deal with the Devil, no?” Honoka narrowed her eyes. Had she said that...? The woman sniffed, obviously annoyed. “Last night. Before you slept-”

 

“Y-yeah, I _thought_ that. I didn’t think I would have a nightmare about it, though. Oh, no...is God punishing me?” Honoka gulped. The hot feeling was growing stronger. Why could she feel her heart beating? Why did it feel so _real?_

 

The woman stood, and Honoka got a better look at her. There was a tiara upon her head, snuggled up close to a pair of horns. There was a heart-tipped tail swaying behind her that was poking out of her short, ruffled skirt. What Honoka hadn’t noticed before was the pitchfork in her hand. Looking at the woman’s skimpy pink bralette and creamy legs, Honoka was starting to feel a different kind of warmth. “Listen closely. You’re not the only one out here that wants to make a deal with the Devil, and I have other things to do, so answer this quickly: do you want to save your little school, or not?”

 

Honoka didn’t have to think. Even if whatever she was experiencing wasn’t real, her feelings were the same. “Yeah! I do!”

 

“Excellent. We’re in business, then. As long as you don’t mind doing me a couple of favors, I’ll make sure you get your way in the end,” the woman said. She tapped the butt of her pitchfork on the ground once, pleased. “Before we get started, get your questions out of the way. I’d hate to be interrupted.”

 

Honoka would hate to interrupt her. “W-wait, wait. I didn’t agree to anything,” Honoka said. “What exactly are you getting me into?! Can God see my dreams? I don’t want Him to think I’m-”

 

“This isn’t a dream. Say that one more time, and I’ll make sure that school doesn’t stay standing,” the woman snapped. Honoka could see her fingers clenching her pitchfork tightly. Honoka wasn’t sure what was going on, but she didn’t want to throw away an opportunity. Was this the miracle she was waiting for? “Do you have any other, less repetitive questions?”

 

Honoka had a lot, but she figured identity was a nice place to start. “Wh-who are you, exactly?”

 

“That’s a repetitive question.”

 

“How?!”

 

The woman scowled. “I’m one of Satan’s minions.”

 

“S-so, should I call you Satan, or-”

 

“No. My name is Eli. It’d be blasphemous to refer to me by that name.”

 

Honoka didn’t know that one could speak blasphemy against Satan... “Oh. Sorry.”

 

“Anything else?”

 

“Wh-what do I have to do to save my school, Eli?”

 

“That’s Eli-sama to you, Honoka.” That devilish (no pun intended) smirk was back. Eli’s fingers flexed around her pitchfork. “I see you’re ready to get down to business. I doubt my lord would have sent me here if you weren’t willing to do anything to make your wish come true...”

 

Honoka stepped forward, hoping that Eli would see it as determination rather than a threat. “I-I’ll do anything! As long as I don’t have to hurt anybody!”

 

Eli raised her eyebrows. “Interesting. Now, I’m a fair woman. Other devils might be unreasonable, but I’m willing to offer you your school back at a clear price. No catch, as long as you do what I say.”

 

“As long as nobody gets hurt,” Honoka repeated.

 

Eli seemed enthused by Honoka’s conditions, although her face didn’t show it. “I told you, I’m reasonable. I have some things that I need, and so do you. I believe this can be mutually beneficial...even if your goals are a little inane to me.” Honoka didn’t know what “inane” meant, but she felt oddly insulted. “All I want is your allegiance. Every now and then, I’ll bring you back here and-”

 

“Uh, where are we, exactly?”

 

“I thought I said I didn’t want to be interrupted.”

 

That suffocating heat hit Honoka tenfold. She had a feeling that running her mouth wouldn’t make her situation any better, let alone save Otonokizaka. All she could do was guess where she was. Eli had said that she created what seemed to be a clone of Homura Bakery, and there was only one place that the devil resided...had Eli brought Honoka to some kind of special hell? That made the gravity of the situation sink in, but Honoka was willing to do anything for Otonokizaka. “Sorry, Eli-sama. I’ll do whatever you ask of me!”

 

“That’s what I like to hear. You might be hard-headed, but at least you’re somewhat compliant.” Eli sounded pleased, but she still said her words with a straight face. “I’ve been in need of a new underling, so here’s my offer. Take it or leave it: you become my slave in exchange for Otonokizaka being saved. I might even be gracious enough to throw some more favors your way, if you please me. Think of me as your guardian angel, as contradictory as it sounds.”

 

It was certainly an unexpected offer. The more Eli spoke, the more Honoka was starting to feel like she was making a mistake. “S-slave?” The word came out of her mouth, foreign and thick. “I-I would be doing devil stuff?”

 

Finally, Eli’s straight face broke again, being covered by a grin. “Oh, goodness, no. That’s some heavy work for a mortal. You’ll just be my personal plaything. I might have you wreak a little havoc on the human world from time to time, but nothing you’ll lose sleep over. Let’s not worry about that part. I’ll make sure that school of yours gets saved in the end.”

 

Honoka thought over Eli’s wording a bit more. The one thing that set a deal with the Devil apart from any other agreement was that you never truly got what you wanted...at least without a fight. Eli seemed sincere, though, which was the most frightening thing. _She wants my allegiance, and she’ll get my school back. That’s as plain as I can put it. There’s no way that can go wrong, right...?_ Perhaps that “wreaking a little havoc” part was a bit vague, but Eli said that Honoka was only going to be her plaything. It couldn’t be anything _too_ serious, then... “Okay. I...pledge my allegiance,” Honoka said. Eli laughed a little, and Honoka suddenly grew uncomfortable with the situation. Was that a pang of regret she felt, or some devilish sensation Eli was putting into her? “C-can I go back home, now?”

 

“I don’t think so, my dear Honoka. After all, how am I to be convinced that you’re really by my side? I think it’s only fair that I get to give you a test run,” Eli said. Her pitchfork disappeared in a cloud of pale pink dust, and Eli advanced to Honoka slowly. Honoka had walked towards Eli with confidence before, but as Eli’s eyes locked in on her, she could only back away in terror. Eli’s tail was swishing even more than before. Honoka was reminded of a panther, closing in on its prey.

 

And Honoka was easily closed in on. Her back quickly hit the counter of the faux Homura Bakery, and she had nowhere else to go. Funnily enough, when she looked past Eli’s shoulder, she saw that the door to the street had disappeared. When she looked behind herself, she noticed that the pathway to the main part of her house was also gone.

 

There was no escape.

 

“What’s wrong, Honoka? I don’t like seeing my servants so antsy,” Eli said. She moved closer, until she was right in front of Honoka, tilting the trembling redhead’s chin up with a crooked finger. “If I wasn’t mistaken, you were looking for a place to run away to, no?”

 

Honoka laughed, as if that were the most absurd idea ever and not completely true. “Of course not!”

 

“Good. Because getting away from me definitely won’t save that school of yours,” Eli said. The comment took on the tone of a person trying to help, but Honoka knew that was a threat. “Why don’t you make a good impression and get those pajamas off?”

 

Once again, Honoka felt a heat that was much different from the dangerous kind that she felt earlier. Instead, it was a slightly more pleasurable feeling, a tugging between her legs. She was too ashamed to reveal her growing boner to Eli, even though Eli, as a devil, was surely well-versed in the sins of the flesh. Instead, Honoka started with her top, a flannel long-sleeved pajama top. She took her time with the buttons, looking Eli in the eyes as she undid each one. At least if they were making eye contact, Honoka knew that Eli wasn’t looking at her embarrassingly stiff dick.

 

Unbuttoned, the top fell to the floor of the bakery, and Honoka’s chest was revealed. Honoka had always been a little proud of her bust, but it paled in comparison to Eli’s amazing tits threatening to spill out of her low-cut top. Eli seemed pleased by them, though, her pointer finger circling Honoka’s areolas teasingly. “Cute. Very good,” Eli praised. “But I have a feeling you have more to show me, Honoka.”

 

So, Eli _had_ noticed how turned on Honoka was getting. It was fascinating, considering the fact that they had never broken eye contact. Did being a devil grant her some kind of clairvoyance...? It didn’t matter how she knew. Honoka had to comply in order to save her school. Not only that, but she was starting to wonder what exactly Eli planned on doing to her. When Honoka thought “slave” or “servant”, she thought of serving someone, not _being_ served. Then again, Eli had said she wanted Honoka to be her plaything. Did that just mean touching Honoka’s body whenever desired? Honoka didn’t think that was a bad deal, on top of getting her school saved.

 

Trying to put her shyness out of mind, Honoka wiggled her hips as she pulled her pants down, stepping out of them after they pooled on the floor around her feet. Honoka was certainly surprised when Eli’s hands didn’t stop exploring her chest, but she still felt a sensation on her dick. When she looked down, she saw that it was none other than Eli’s trickly little tail, wrapping around her cock over and over.

 

“W-wait! That feels weird,” Honoka cried out. It was almost as if a snake was wrapping around her, especially when Eli’s tail began to squeeze and wiggle. She couldn’t stop herself from moaning, no matter how foreign the sensation was.

 

“Are you sure you think it’s strange, Honoka? Your body’s telling me you enjoy this,” Eli said. There wasn’t a hint of questioning in her voice. “Don’t worry. As much as I like when my servants are compliant, it’s so entertaining when they fight me, too.”

 

Eli kissed Honoka, a sensation that was just as new to Honoka as the tail-fucking was. Eli was not at all tender, although that was how Honoka had imagined her first kiss to be. No, what Eli was giving her was even better. It made that comfortable warmth flow through her body, to the nipples that Eli was caressing and to the erection that just wouldn’t stop throbbing. The tip of Eli’s tail skillfully dragged along the head of Honoka’s shaft. Honoka was amazed by how much control Eli had over her extra appendage, and how well she was using it to her advantage.

 

The little bead of Honoka’s secretions that had formed at her tip spilled over onto Eli’s tail. Eli must have felt the warmth of it as it touched her, because she let out an “ooh” of surprise when it slipped onto her. Honoka murmured an apology, but it wasn’t exactly sincere. Her own pre-come seemed to make a great lubricant, and Eli’s tail was moving against her easily and creating a startling amount of pleasure. Eli didn’t seem put-off by Honoka’s arousal at all. If anything, she was spurred on by it, moving her tail even faster.

 

However, no matter how easy it had become for Eli to please Honoka, her touch left Honoka as quickly as it came. Honoka let out a noise that was an almost horrid cross between a hiss and a plea, and Eli chuckled darkly. “Don’t be lazy, Honoka. If you want me to save that little school of yours, then you’ll have to serve me properly.”

 

Eli pushed Honoka to the floor. For a moment, the strength in Eli’s hands was oddly superhuman, reminding Honoka of the kind of creature she was dealing with. Eli could have destroyed her in an instant if she wanted to...and with the sexy smile on Eli’s face, Honoka wasn’t sure she would have minded. Eli was pinning Honoka down by her wrists, but then she trailed her hands down to Honoka’s chest, resting her palms there and stabilizing herself. Eli’s skirt was so short that she didn’t even have to lift it to let her pussy come into contact with Honoka’s tip, but the fact that she wasn’t wearing any panties made Honoka wonder just how often she did such things...

 

“I’ll serve you, Eli-sama,” Honoka insisted, looking up at Eli dreamily. With her being naked and Eli still fully-clothed (no matter how scant her outfit was), Honoka truly felt like she was nothing more than a toy. She wasn’t sure how she’d serve Eli if she was laying on her back like a piece of meat, but Eli seemed satisfied, so Honoka just waited for Eli to make the next move.

 

“Good. Let’s start, then, since you’re so eager,” Eli purred. Eli pressed Honoka down onto the floor harder, trapping her as she lowered her hips. Honoka’s mind was sent reeling as her dick was engulfed with the heat of Eli’s pussy, her tail still swishing behind her excitedly. Eli’s red nails curled into Honoka’s skin, her eyes going half-lidded as Honoka filled her. Honoka’s vision was going blurry from happiness, but she could have sworn she saw Eli’s eyes flicker with a crimson tint for a moment before going back to that icy blue. Honoka had expected a smart remark, then, but they both were too focused on adjusting to entertain that kind of thing.

 

Instead of a teasing comment, Eli moaned a bit, as if to approve of how Honoka was making her feel. She slid her hands back up to Honoka’s wrists, wanting to be a bit more controlling. Curious as to how her new mistress would react, Honoka moved her hips upward weakly. Eli responded by squeezing Honoka’s hands tighter and swaying her hips side to side. It was an oddly nice feeling to Honoka, with her dick just moving against the squishy walls of Eli’s cunt. It was so wet and hot and constricting to the point where Honoka wondered if Eli was using her powers to enhance the feeling of her passage.

 

Magic or no, Honoka was surely enjoying the experience. It only got better when Eli started to really move, raising up and dropping back down slowly. Was it to tease, or because Eli still wasn’t used to the girth of Honoka’s shaft? Honoka never really considered herself to be of an impressive size, but Eli was cooing every time Honoka re-entered her. Honoka felt Eli’s pussy juices trickling down her shaft, and they only got more abundant as Eli continued to move. Honoka was a little proud of herself, knowing that she could make a powerful being like Eli feel so good.

 

Eli seemed to be more focused on Honoka, though, even if it was just to tease. “Does it feel good, Honoka? I can feel it pulsing inside of me, you know...that’s so filthy, for someone who was just praying to God a couple of hours before this.”

 

Honoka’s pride melted into embarrassment. Eli was right. Was she really so weak to her own desires? Was she even in it for Otonokizaka anymore, or did she just enjoy being dominated by Eli? “I-it feels good, but...I’m only doing it to s-save my school,” Honoka said.

 

Eli didn’t even have to reply, because Honoka’s weak, moaning voice betrayed her. Honoka was pretty sure that Eli had some influence over her cunt, because it grew tighter after that, as if Eli was trying to make sure Honoka could think about nothing else but her. That only made Eli feel Honoka even more, and Honoka heard her cry out loudly for the first time, her eyes fully slipping shut. Like before, Honoka started to thrust her hips upwards, hoping her clumsy movements could make Eli feel even better.

 

“Keep doing that,” Eli demanded. “But move with me, Honoka...”

 

She sounded mildly annoyed, and Honoka didn’t think making Eli _any_ kind of displeased was a good idea. Although Eli’s rhythm was a bit erratic, Honoka tried to follow her, only shoving her cock deeper inside of Eli when Eli was slamming her hips down. The roughness of their joined movements were to both of their benefits, with Eli’s back arching more with each thrust and the head of Honoka’s dick getting even more sensitive. Honoka was starting to feel the overwhelming urge to stop serving and begin taking what she wanted, holding Eli close to her and indulging herself no matter how sinful it was. She knew that Eli would never allow her that kind of pleasure, but just thinking about it fueled her to move her hips faster.

 

Eli easily kept up with Honoka, her tail going a mile a minute behind her. Her pussy was so soft that Honoka felt like she would get lost in it, swept away by the ecstasy that it brought her. Eli was so mesmerizing...was she doing it on purpose? Honoka briefly got the feeling that she was being tricked, that there was something terribly wrong with giving her body over to a _devil_ so quickly and so readily, but that didn’t stop her from inching closer and closer to her climax by pushing into Eli as hard as she could.

 

“So rough, Honoka...” Eli had a breathless faux-ashamed tone of voice, but Honoka knew she was enjoying it by the way she bit back squeals. “I knew you’d like being my little slave. You just can’t resist me, right?”

 

“I can’t, Eli-sama,” Honoka whined. “You feel amazing...!”

 

“It’s so much easier when you give in, isn’t it? I’ll take good care of you, as long as you promise to serve me faithfully,” Eli said, her voice low and shaky. “Can you do that for me, Honoka?” Honoka nodded, willing to agree to anything to get more of the lovely feeling that Eli was giving her. “Good girl...make me come, then.”

 

Eli’s own movements slowed, and Honoka realized that she was finally getting the opportunity to take over that she had been waiting for all along. Eli released Honoka’s hands, and Honoka reached up to grab Eli’s sides to brace her as she sat up and started to fuck Eli in her lap. Eli placed her hands on Honoka’s shoulders, her nails digging in hard for bearings. Eli didn’t bother singing her praises with words after that, instead howling and moaning right next to Honoka’s ear. Honoka was tempted to release Eli’s luscious tits from her clothes, but if Eli was being truthful about her intentions, Honoka would have many chances to do that.

 

For then, Honoka wanted to focus on feeling every bit of Eli’s cunt as it tightened and loosened, caving in around Honoka’s dick and still begging for more. Honoka was getting more frantic as her dick felt more and more of Eli’s pussy. Eli adjusted in Honoka’s lap, then screeched, telling Honoka that she had hit the right spot. Whether it helped Honoka save Otonokizaka or not, she refused to slack on her duties as a servant, feeling more and more pleased with herself as Eli’s form started to become less stable.

 

“Come with me, Honoka,” Eli said, words that were magic to Honoka’s ears. Eli cupped Honoka’s cheek with one hand, and Honoka felt all of the restraint draining from her body. “Become my servant forever...”

 

Honoka’s dick throbbed, and she felt the familiar sensation of her climax hitting her, except more powerful than she had ever felt it. She wasn’t even sure what Eli was doing, what Eli was feeling, because the sensations all over her body were too strong for her to notice anything else but the euphoria. Honoka fell back to the floor of the bakery with Eli on top of her, her cock still emptying itself into Eli’s (ironically) heavenly hole.

 

Honoka didn’t even feel Eli breathing above her. She couldn’t even feel _herself_ breathing. Part of her body felt like it was going numb, but she felt so wonderfully happy, as if nothing else mattered but the feeling of Eli’s body against hers. Through the hazy cloud of her wandering thoughts, Honoka heard Eli’s voice, right after a chuckle. “So easy, huh? I didn’t even get to finish, Honoka...oh, well. You’ll compensate sooner or later. How about I get you back home...”

 

“O-Otonoki,” Honoka said, even though her lips felt like rubber.

 

“Hm? Ah, that school of yours...don’t worry. I’ll make sure it gets saved one way or another. I hope you don’t mind jumping through a couple of hoops, though. Just for the sake of a little chaos.”

 

Ah, was that what Eli meant by Honoka wreaking havoc on the human world, perhaps? That didn’t even matter. Eli had confirmed that Otonokizaka would get saved, even if Honoka had to take a couple extra steps. That confirmation was all Honoka needed to hear. Satisfied with what she had done, she finally blacked out, with Eli still chuckling above her.

* * *

Honoka woke up in her bed, but it was much different than before. Her clock was on, her phone was charged, light was coming in through her window, and, more importantly, she finally had her grand idea to save Otonokizaka.

* * *

“School idols,” Honoka had said. She whispered, not wanting her idea to slip past Kotori and Umi. “It’s too easy! They’re all the buzz right now. And just us three can do it, if we want! All we have to do is become _super_ famous, and then everybody will want to come here! I know it sounds silly, but it can work. I promise.”

 

Honoka was more determined than ever. She had the club application in her hands, after getting Kotori and Umi on board. She wasn’t sure exactly how they’d get to where they needed to be, but the mysterious appearance of the idea only meant that Eli was behind it. Honoka still felt some residual guilt, knowing that she was doing something so wrong to save Otonokizaka...but that school meant everything to her. So what if she had to get a little creative?

 

The last step she needed was to get the club approved by the student council president, who Umi only referred to as Ayase-san. That was odd, considering the fact that Honoka could have _sworn_ the president’s last name was Tojo, but Umi insisted that Nozomi Tojo was the vice president. To Honoka, it didn’t matter who was who. As long as she had Eli by her side, Otonokizaka would get saved.

 

Honoka marched into the student council office, fearless as ever. There was only one person there, besides her. She suddenly got a sense of deja vu. All she saw was the back of a blonde head, with a ponytail swinging from a hair tie. The chair behind the desk was turned, rather ominously, if Honoka had any say. And she _definitely_ had a reason to be afraid.

 

“I...I have a club application! For a school idol club,” Honoka said, forcing her voice to stop trembling.

 

The chair turned around, and there those blue eyes were again, just as cold and just as striking. Honoka swallowed. “School idol club? I don’t think so.”

**Author's Note:**

> im shleepy


End file.
